


Feeling Alright, Mr. Choi?

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soobin is not an underage, Teacher!Yeonjun, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeonjun maybe had step up too far to know why his favorite straight A student's grades fail recently.





	Feeling Alright, Mr. Choi?

Two weeks had gone by since Yeonjun had heard Soobin and Kai talk through the door of the store room about some inappropriate things, now he never thought that his straight A student would talk about something like that. He had done his best to forget about it, if it was meant as a joke and he approached Soobin about it he could get fired and taken apart in court.

 

He had avoided being alone with Soobin which had frustrated the young man apparently since he was glaring at Yeonjun every time their eyes locked. Yeonjun felt vaguely guilty since Soobin had always been one of the kids who had taken on extra work and stayed behind to discuss with him despite the fact that he was very popular and popular students normally ignored history like it was poisonous.

 

But since the essay that Soobin had handed in had been one big F Yeonjun was now forced to talk alone to the boy, to find out what the hell happened for him to do so badly on an assignment. Sometimes Soobin forgot, sure, but if he handed something in it was always an A, he really put a lot of effort into history.

 

Yeonjun just couldn't allow one of his best students to plumb down like this even if it meant having to talk with him alone. That history was the last period both of them had for the day really wasn't helping and he also didn't want to think about how the hell he knew that.

 

“Mr. Choi, I need to talk to you after class.” he announced at the beginning of the lesson.

 

Soobin raised his eyebrow, puffed out his already full cheeks and huff, something that Yeonjun didn't understand but took as a yes, mostly because he didn't want to get in an argument with the boy in front of the entire class, but anyway, Soobin had always been that kid who obeys him, Yeonjun didn’t want to assume things but it’s obvious Soobin’s admiration towards him is pretty bold.

 

Thankfully Soobin did stay, despite his grumpiness and the bad behavior he nowadays tended to display in Yeonjun's class. Not wanting to discuss the matter with the rest of the students still present Yeonjun waited till they were alone and motioned for Soobin to close the door.

 

The younger man did that but instead of sitting down across from Yeonjun he stayed at the door, leaning against it with his arms defensively crossed in front of him. He was pretty close to bolting, that much was obvious, he’s still pouting and his dark orbs glaring at him.

 

“Mr. Choi, Soobin, you failed your last assignment and your participation in class is worse than bad. Now I know you are a good student, you have proved this in the past. Is there anything troubling you? Any reason for this sudden fall in grades?”

 

Soobin looked like he was backed in a corner, well that and slightly pissed off. Yeonjun wasn't really sure which worried him more.

 

“It's not like you care. Or did I just imagine my history teacher avoiding me?” Soobin snapped, taking a threatening step towards Yeonjun. He had never seen this side of Soobin before.

 

The teacher just hoped that his guilt wasn't too obviously written over his face. Of course he had avoided Soobin, who wouldn't avoid a student that gave him a boner every time they even so much as slightly touched?

 

“I know we're in high school but I had hoped we could have this talk without behaving like it. I had quite enough drama today after Miss Heo emptied her coffee over Mr. Lee's lap for smiling at another girl before getting in a fist fight with said girl.”

 

Soobin chuckles, he shows the pairs of pearly white teeth and his eyes all squinted, cute. And Yeonjun was happy that he had been able to diffuse the situation a little bit. He was pretty sure the tale had already reached most of the school and would be the center of attention until the next big drama, which meant tomorrow.

 

“Now, why don't you sit down?” Yeonjun repeated and even though Soobin still looked sullen he did as he was told.

 

“I’ll assume why you want to know why I have been avoiding you.” Yeonjun told Soobin who looked a lot more interested now but again aggressive and defensive at the same time.

 

Just talking to him about it was probably the best approach, depending on his reactions Yeonjun could act like he had just wanted to make sure that Soobin didn't try to get him into his pants or he could bend the boy over the table and fuck him.

 

“Yeah.” Soobin sounds like he’s really ready to get this over with.

 

Yeonjun took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't end up making things worse than they were. If Soobin hadn't meant it he could end up being in a lot of trouble but hell, as long as he didn't do anything Soobin didn't want.

 

Cutting his thoughts off before he could think himself into a panic attack Yeonjun blurted, “I heard you in front of the store room two weeks ago.”

 

All the color drained from Soobin's face at Yeonjun's words. He leaned forward as if he wanted to bolt and escape the conversation but he stayed in his seat, hands clinging to his pants, maybe trying to calm himself and find the urges to barges out of the room.

 

Yeonjun took in a harsh breath, his dick twitching at the image of Soobin beneath him on the bed. His face was flushed and he was panting and… Oh. Yeonjun's eyes had followed the every details of Soobin’s frame, he glued his eyes on the boy. He never really gave it any attention but he wonders if Soobin’s full cheeks could store something other than the foods he always shoved inside.

 

God, Fuck it.

 

"Is that true?" Yeonjun asked lightly, forcing his eyes away from Soobin's crotch and up on his face again

.

If possible the young man had become even more flushed and damn it Yeonjun just wanted to ravish those delicious cherry thin lips. He stood up and walked around his desk, sitting down on top of it so god damn close to Soobin but still not touching because he needed to be damn sure.

 

That didn't stop him from letting his legs fall open, he did it to tease him of course. It’s so amusing to see the younger boy becoming more flushed every seconds passed.

 

"Soobin, answer the question." he told him softly but with a hint of command lingering in his voice.

 

Soobin's breath hitched slightly and a low whimper escaped from his lips, leaving him even more flushed and those delicious lips were practically begging Yeonjun to ravish them by now.

 

"Yeah..." the student whispered, averting his eyes from Yeonjun's face and focusing them more on the floor under his feet. Yeonjun's cock enjoyed the view of the shy boy in front of him.

 

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me to do all those nice little things you described to you." Yeonjun ordered, he needed to hear it, both to calm down the bad conscience that would surely surface once he was sated and had fucked Soobin into next week and to make sure that he didn't make the biggest mistake in his life.

 

"Yeah but…” He trails off, seemingly trying to looking for the right words.

 

“I am a virgin, but I also have a boyfriend, Mr. Choi,”

 

Soobin was flushed and that alone was enough to convince was little was left of Yeonjun's rationality that yes, Soobin wanted this. The way he still called him Mr. Choi send a very inappropriate shiver down his spine and he decided that as much as he liked the sound of it Soobin needed to call him something else unless he wanted to have a boner in every advanced history lesson.

 

"Yeonjun." he corrected him gently, stepping forward until he was standing between Soobin's open legs. "Call me Yeonjun, baby."

 

"Yeonjun…" Soobin breathed out and looked up at him, he looks like he against this, as shy and unsure as only a horny teenager could look. Yeonjun just stood there, watching him and waiting for Soobin to make the first move.

 

God, Yeonjun just can’t take it anymore.

 

Hesitantly Soobin reached forward after just starring at Yeonjun for a few minutes. He grabbed his belt loops and pulled Yeonjun forward until Yeonjun's knees were brushing against Soobin's crotch and God that shouldn't be so hot. A soft moan escaped Yeonjun when Soobin just pressed his face against Yeonjun's stomach.

 

He could feel the breath of the young man ghosting over his abs even through his shirt. If it was even possible the accepting posture with a hint of submission to whatever Yeonjun had in mind made him even harder.

 

Without thinking about it Yeonjun pulled Soobin up by the back of his neck and turned them around so he could roughly push Soobin against the table. He crowded in the boy's personal space, once more stepping between his deliciously opened legs.

 

Soobin just looked at him, his lips parted as he panted, unconsciously rubbing himself against Yeonjun where Yeonjun's hip trapped Soobin's against the desk. And if that wasn't the hottest thing in existence Yeonjun didn't know.

 

He pulled Soobin closer with the hand he had still resting in the younger man's neck and kissed him like he had wanted to do the moment he had first laid eyes on him.

 

Soobin's mouth opened immediately under his, allowing Yeonjun's tongue to enter it. Surprised but also pleased Yeonjun felt Soobin's tongue press against his, hesitantly trying to take charge of the kiss. Not that Yeonjun let him, instead he angled the younger man's head backwards and just fucked his tongue in and out of Soobin's pliable mouth, swallowing the needy moans until Soobin was shaking and rutting against him.

 

A slight grin surfaced on his face but he didn't stop kissing Soobin even though he changed pace, gently exploring the boy's mouth instead of just taking it. Soobin jumped to the opportunity, playfully nipping at Yeonjun's lower lip and bumping against Yeonjun's tongue over and over again.

 

It was obvious that Soobin had some practice in kissing and he used to under the charge, just accepted things Kai gave him, something that Yeonjun really feel like giving him today. He pulled back after Soobin had managed to sneak into his mouth, fondly grinning down at the breathless teenager

.

His eyes were glazed over and his lips swollen from being kissed thoroughly, his gaze was still focused on Yeonjun's lips and the teacher was sure that Soobin would grab any chance at continuing what they had just been doing, but he had other plans.

 

One hand was still firmly holding Soobin's neck while the other loosened his tie and pulled it off. "I'm going to use that to tie your hands, you okay with that?"

He had no idea how much experience Soobin has and as much as he just wanted to take he needed to make sure he wasn't the only one enjoying it. But if the enthusiastic nod was anything to go by Soobin was on board as much as he was.

 

Wordlessly Soobin held out his hands for Yeonjun with an innocent face but the teacher just shook his head and turned Soobin around, grabbing his arms and securely tying his hands behind his back while he was grinding his erection against Soobin's ass, making sure the younger man was fully aware of the effect he had on him.

 

Judging by the needy moans and whimper Soobin enjoyed Yeonjun's hardness.

 

"Do not move." Yeonjun growled into Soobin's ear, earning a jerky nod.

 

Trusting that Soobin was going to do as he was told Yeonjun left to lock the door and draw the blinds. He wasn't going to take unnecessary risks, though some might argue fucking a student in school was one gigantic unnecessary risk, especially with someone who seemed to be as vocal as Soobin. He heard Soobin sang before, and Yeonjun liked his voice, but he probably will moans like a pornstar.

 

When he came back Soobin was shaking with the effort to stay still, especially in the uncomfortable position Yeonjun had left him in. Yeonjun felt a stab guilt but most of all pride for how hard Soobin was trying to impress him.

 

“Good boy.” he murmured softly before turning him around once more.

 

The beaming smile Soobin shot him took him aback, he was surprised that the teenager could still look so innocent with swollen lips, tied hands and in a messy state.

 

“So Soobin, how about you give me that blowjob you were bragging about to your boyfriend?”

 

A full body shudder went through Soobin which made it hard for Yeonjun not to shudder too but he didn't want to lose his composure in front of Soobin, at least not yet. Soobin nodded eagerly, already going to his knees in front of Yeonjun.

 

Yeonjun let him, crowding Soobin between himself and the desk. The younger man looked delicious the way he was kneeling with his legs spread, his lips open and panting, practically begging to suck Yeonjun off.

 

“You ever gave head before?” Yeonjun asked, his voice rough.

 

It was hard to keep in check but he didn't want to scare Soobin of or hurt him, he needed to know how much experience he had, how careful he needed to be.

 

“Yes sir.” Soobin confirmed with a shaky nod. “Two times.”

Yeonjun shuddered slightly, so Soobin had experience, but not much, leaving him still close enough to a virgin to get Yeonjun even harder. He took his time pulling his cock out, leaving Soobin licking his lips and squirming, his eyes completely focused on where Yeonjun's hand was working his own zipper open.

 

When he had his dick out Yeonjun gently pushed the tip against Soobin's lips, waiting for him to open his pretty mouth. Soobin seemed hesitant but his tongue darted out enthusiastic to swipe up precum. Slowly Soobin pushed forward, taking the tip in his mouth, lazily swirling his tongue around it.

 

Yeonjun moaned softly, trying to encourage Soobin while at the same time reminding himself that he had to stay quiet if he didn't want to get into trouble.

 

Thankfully Soobin took more of him in his mouth before Yeonjun could start overthinking, again. The delicious warmth around his arousal left Yeonjun panting and bucking his hips without much thought, tangles his fingers on the boy’s brown locks.

Soobin gagged and pulled back a bit, bringing Yeonjun back to reality and forcing his self-control once more. Soothingly he petted Soobin's soft hair, barely keeping himself from thrusting into the wet mouth again when Soobin took the encouragement and pressed his tongue against the vein at the underside of his penis while gradually taking more of him in.

 

“God Soobin, your mouth...” Yeonjun moaned and gently pushed a bit more into the young man's mouth. His cheeks looks full just like when he was chewing food.

 

Soobin froze, his tongue still pressing against Yeonjun's cock but he didn't gag or pull back, something that Yeonjun took as encouragement to shallowly thrust in and out of Soobin's mouth.

 

A barely audible moan vibrated around his cock, making him buck forward once more, unable to hold back confronted with how delicious Soobin looked with his lips stretched wide, cheek's flushed and eyes closed.

 

Yeonjun wasn't the only one enjoying this blowjob, the wet spot on the front of Soobin's pants was evidence of just how much Soobin enjoyed giving head to his teacher.

 

Yeonjun allowed himself to enjoy the wet heat a few moments longer before he pulled out, chuckling at the disappointed whine Soobin gave, stretching to follow Yeonjun with his mouth. But Yeonjun grabbed the back of his neck again, pulling him back.

 

“I'm gonna fuck you now Soobin or is there anything else you want me to do to you first?” Yeonjun asked, looking down at a very desperate Soobin.

 

“No, no just fuck me, please.” Soobin keened and Yeonjun grinned, really enjoying the desperate tone of his voice, Soobin on edge like this was wonderful.

 

“You've got a condom?”

 

Yeonjun didn't have one, it had never occurred to him to bring condoms to school though now he regretted it. But Soobin apparently did since he nodded eagerly his eyes still glazed over with lust

.

“My wallet, in my back pocket.”

 

Kneeling down Yeonjun took the opportunity to thoroughly fondle Soobin's ass. He kneaded the firm flesh, reveling in the soft moans and whines that he elicited from his student. Soobin ached into the touch, alternating between pressing back into Yeonjun's exploring hands and rubbing himself against Yeonjun's leg.

 

After he retrieved the wallet Yeonjun put it on the table before pulling Yeonjun up and turning him around once more so that his straining erection was again rubbing against the desk.

 

Without further preamble he opened Soobin's jeans and pulled it below his waist, earning a strained moan when he freed Soobin's erection. Yeonjun plastered his body against Soobin's back, enjoying the body he trapped. God, his hip is beautiful.

 

One hand slowly jacked Soobin, enjoying the little whines and moans he was making while the fingers of his other hand sneaked up and pressed against Soobin's mouth.

 

“Lick them good and wet for me, there is no lub.” Yeonjun murmured into Soobin's ear before gently biting it.

 

He felt kind of sorry for Soobin because in his opinion spit as lub actually sucked a lot, but they didn't have anything else, Yeonjun didn't even carry a condom why the he hell should he bring lub to school? And he would probably end up exploding if they stopped that now just because of a little thing like lub.

 

Soobin obeyed, taking Yeonjun's fingers into his mouth, sucking and wetting them with his tongue. Before he could restrain himself once more Yeonjun bucked against Soobin, his god damn mouth once more driving him crazy. The boy was made for this.

 

When he decided that his fingers were wet enough and he would probably come in his pants if this didn't go to the next level soon he pulled them away, still mouthing at Soobin's neck, sucking and biting, making sure to mark.

 

He pushed one finger inside, surprised how tight Soobin was and already imagining how amazing it would feel to bury his cock in the tight heat. Soobin went still and Yeonjun could feel him fighting the intrusion into his body but despite the discomfort the young man didn't say anything, the only thing giving him away was they way he was clenching around Yeonjun's finger.

 

Without thinking about it he starts murmuring soothing nonsense into Soobin's ear, the kind you'd tell someone you loved during sex. He told Soobin that it was going to be okay, that it would hurt but feel so good, that he was going to take care of him, that Soobin didn't need to worry about anything, he was there, he would care for him.

 

It was stupid nonsense but it seemed to relax Soobin and Yeonjun pushed further in, refraining from adding a second finger instead just moving the one already inside in the once again pliant body.

 

He added the second a few seconds later. Though he usually wasn't one for sweet talk Yeonjun found himself continuing to talk to Soobin, soothing him and promising that he wouldn't be hurt, at least not too badly because well it just did hurt at first, but most people – Yeonjun included – found that part of the thrill.

 

By the time he had three fingers inside him and was stretching and scissoring his fingers Soobin was moaning and begging again, especially since Yeonjun had found his prostate and had used the sensitive nerves to drive Soobin crazy with need.

 

Soobin was perfect like this, covered in sweat and panting, begging to be fucked because he needed to come so badly he would probably do anything Yeonjun wanted from him. Thankfully the only thing Yeonjun wanted was to fuck Soobin.

 

“You ready?” he growled into the teenager's ear.

 

The question earned him an angry “I'm begging you to fuck me for hours get on with it God damn you!” which left him smiling. Soobin was so eager, all spread out and pretty for Yeonjun to take.

 

He liked his partners vocal, he might not always do what they asked – teasing and drawing things out was way too much fun – but nothing was hotter than being begged by someone who was so hard he had no shame left.

 

Though right now Yeonjun really didn't feel like teasing anymore, he needed to be inside Soobin and he needed it now. It took him a minute to open the condom, because yeah he wasn't only aroused as hell but also a bit nervous, the wrongness of fucking a student making everything just this bit sweeter.

 

Finally he had the damn condom on and could sink into the welcoming heat of Soobin's ass. For a moment the younger man clamped down around him, a pained whimper escaping him, leaving Yeonjun only half inside him while he once more started to murmur reassurance into his ear, telling him to relax because in a minute it would feel so damn good.

 

It did take a few moments until Soobin was relaxed enough to allow Yeonjun to slide fully inside but he didn't tense up a second time, mainly because Yeonjun took it slower this time, pressing forward inch by careful inch. But maybe part of it was also because of the reassurance Yeonjun was still giving.

 

Bottomed out Yeonjun stayed like this for a moment, giving Soobin time to adjust and himself time to not come right there and then because Soobin's ass was tight and fucking perfect and God it was so hard not to come right then and there.

 

When Yeonjun had finally gotten himself back under control he pushed Soobin forwards until the upper part of the teenager's body was lying on the desk, his erection trapped between the surface and his belly in a way that was probably painful.

 

Without any further warning Yeonjun started fucking into Soobin with hard, rough thrusts. The control he had so carefully held on to had told him to go and fuck himself, or rather go and fuck Soobin.

 

Under him the teenager was making soft noises in his throat, little moans and whines that drove Yeonjun even crazier. It was amazing how tight Soobin was around him, tight and hot and so goddamn willing.

 

The fact that they are in school and someone could walk in at every moment was just another turn on for Yeonjun by then. He nearly wanted them to be found, wanted people to see that Soobin was his, that Yeonjun was the one fucking him.

 

His thrusts grew uneven when Soobin starts clenching around him, if it was on purpose or because his own orgasm was close Yeonjun didn't care either way. It felt good and it was so easy to just lose himself in that beautiful body beneath him.

 

His moans grew louder and so did Soobin's, the teenager was now withering under him, desperately trying to get off but with his hands still tied there was not much he could do.

 

Yeonjun decided Soobin looked delicious like this, spread out under him, impaled on Yeonjun's cock, trusting Yeonjun enough to let him take charge. The thought of how beautifully Soobin was submitting to him more than anything else made Yeonjun come.

 

He leaned forward, biting hard into Soobin's neck screaming his release into his student's skin.

 

Yeonjun stayed there for a moment, still deeply seated inside of Soobin and wishing that there was no condom in the way, he wanted Soobin to feel him inside even after this was over in more way than one. It took Soobin once more starting to squirm for him to wake up from his post orgasmic haze, abandoning the thoughts of marking Soobin with his cum – for now.

 

“Mr. Choi... Sir, please. Oh God please. I need to... I need... please.” Soobin whined and Yeonjun just grinned, somehow proud that Soobin hadn't come even if he hadn't told him not to.

 

He tried to pull out gently but Soobin still winced, a hurt whine escaping with the pleading. The student went pliantly though when Yeonjun pulled him down to the ground with him and into his lap.

 

“Shh baby I'm gonna give you just what you need. Don't worry.” he murmured softly, his hand closing around Soobin's cock.

 

It only took a few lazy strokes to have Soobin aching his back and crying his release into the nape of Yeonjun's neck. With a wicked grin Yeonjun raised his hand, licking the stripes of cum from his hands watching with satisfaction as Soobin's eyes got huge with renewed lust.

 

He continued until his whole hand was clean and the whole time Soobin kept watching him like Yeonjun was the most beautiful and amazing thing to ever walk on this earth.

 

After that he dealt with the far less amazing task of getting the condom off but even that was worth it when he saw how pretty Soobin blushed when his eyes once more locked on Yeonjun's cock.

 

“You like that sight?” he murmured with a slight grin, sneaking a possessive arm around Soobin until he was holding the boy safely against his chest.

 

But Soobin didn't answer, instead he turned and snuggled into Yeonjun, something that made Yeonjun's heart flutter more than it should because having a crush on your student because he was hot was bad enough, but actually having a crush because he was gorgeous in every aspect was even worse.

 

“Soobin, you okay?” he asked, somehow a bit worried with the way Soobin was practically hiding at his shoulder.

 

“This was my first time.” Soobin mumbled, his voice barely audible form where he was hiding.

 

“Your first... oh... oh fuck.” Yeonjun babbled feeling the need to hit himself or something because he should have asked no matter how horny he had been. Okay, Soobin has said it but Yeonjun didn’t know it was serious. “You should've told me you were serious, I could've made it better for you.”

 

Soobin chuckled, surprising Yeonjun when he turned his head and grinned up at him. “No you couldn't have made it better, this was perfect.”

 

Without thinking Yeonjun dipped his head to kiss Soobin again, a lot calmed and gentler now. He was happy about the way Soobin obediently opened up under him, their tongues lazily stroking along each other.

 

“How about you spend the weekend at my place and I show you how much better I can make it?” he asked, prompting a needy moan from Soobin when he pushed the digit of his middle finger into his slick hole.

 

“Sounds like a plan Mr. Choi.” Soobin replied, mischief plain on his face as he watched Yeonjun shudder and moan softly at the title.

 

Oh Yeonjun was going to make him pay for this...

…  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Just tell what you think.


End file.
